


A New Life

by missmaree88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friend Sam, Canon Universe, F/M, Pregnancy, Some Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaree88/pseuds/missmaree88
Summary: Prompt-Imagine Dean being terrified when you tell him you're going into labour.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little kinda funny prompt I couldn’t help doing. Feedback is always welcome. As always thank you so much to my awesome beta MaraGiggles. Your encouragement and feedback is always amazing! This is my favourite obsession. Come say hi on twitter @leahwood1488 or on tumblr @alwaysadengirl. Thank you lovelies!! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also funny, seriously smutty Sam Winchester is currently in the works and won't be too far away

Sprawled out on the long couch that had just been added to the man cave, or the Dean cave as you lovingly nicknamed it, was about the only place you could get comfortable these days. You had on a loose pair of sweatpants and a worn AC/DC shirt that you had stolen from your boyfriend, and were laying back on a cushion with a bowl of popcorn balanced precariously on your protruding belly while trying to pay attention to Predator on the tv screen. You had been feeling sick all day but had put it down to the baby girl in your tummy since there was only 2 weeks left in your pregnancy. 

Suddenly you felt a sharp pain shoot across your stomach. Man, maybe that popcorn wasn’t such a great idea. After setting down the bowl you slowly stood trying to stretch out your back. Hopefully your daughter would hurry up because all you could feel now was discomfort and a longing for it to be over so you could hold your child. Hmmm maybe you could con Dean into rubbing your back in a hot shower. 

You slowly wandered over to turn off the tv and headed out to the bunker’s kitchen in search of a cold glass of water. You had to stop a couple of times to rub at your back cursing the uncomfortable knots. After finally reaching the kitchen and gulping down 2 full glasses of water you felt another sharp pain in your stomach. 

Holy shit is this the beginning of labour! 

You waddled steadily into the war room to search for a laptop since you didn’t feel like walking all the way back to your’s and Dean’s room to get your one. Sitting at the long table you spotted Sam hunched over a pile of books, laptop open beside them. 

“Hey Sam? Can you do me a solid and look something up for me...without telling Dean?” 

He eyed you warily since you know he hated hiding things from his brother about you but he was your best friend. Didn’t that count for something, especially since you were possibly on your way to exploding with his niece? He sighed and turned towards his screen. 

“Sure Y/N but you are not getting involved with research again. You need to relax.” 

You smiled softly at him. You had been hunting and living with the Winchesters for five years now and had been with Dean for three. Sam had helped you through those hard times before you eventually nutted up to tell Dean how you felt. He had always had your back, even when you were panicked that Dean would completely flip his lid about you being pregnant. 

Dean always wore a condom since you both knew what it was like to be raised in this life, but a very drunken and rather rough night of sex had resulted in you discovering you were pregnant. Who knew those fuckers actually did break outside of some cheesy rom com! It was Sam that convinced you to sit down and tell Dean about the baby and promise you that no matter what happened you would never be alone in this. But even though Dean had been shocked and scared of how to raise a baby not only in the life of hunting but also a bunker, he had assured you that he loved you and wanted nothing more than to be with you and your child. You shook yourself out of your memories and focused once again on the moose sitting in front of you. 

“Don’t worry Sammy I don’t want to do research. I kinda need you to look up that page you found last month about the beginning stages of labour…” 

It took a second for Sam to register what you had said but then he turned to you with his big goofy grin. 

“Really?! Is it time?! We gotta get Dean.”

“No not until I know for sure. I don’t wanna give him a heart attack until I’m positive.”

As soon as the words left your mouth you felt another sharp pain in your stomach. This one was stronger and lasted a little bit longer than the last and caused you to lean forward on the table. You gripped the edge and took a couple of deep breaths until it subsided.

“DEAN!”

The beautiful, older Winchester came sprinting into the room less than a minute after hearing you scream his name. Thank Chuck for hunter instincts. He found you sitting back in a chair lightly running your hand across your belly with an excited yet slightly scared look on your face.

“Your gonna be a daddy a little earlier than we thought.”

“Holy Shit! Do we need your hospital bag? What about towels? Are we even gonna make it to the hospital on time!?” 

Dean’s face was pale and you could see him breathing faster like he was starting to panic. You rolled your eyes and looked straight at Sam with a smirk on your face. 

“I got this” you huffed out as you made your way over to your boyfriend. 

You gently rubbed his back while guiding him over to the chair you had just gotten out of.

“Breathe babe. Just breathe. Labour has just started and she isn’t about the poke her head out just yet.”

Those words were all it took for Sam to double over laughing, clutching his sides like he couldn’t breathe.

“You’re the one in labour! How on earth does it work out to be you calming him down!” 

That seemed to be enough to snap Dean out of his panic attack and he turned to focus those gorgeous forest green eyes on you.

“Oh shit Y/N sit down” he said before jumping up and backing you slowly into the chair.

Another burst of pain hit you and you immediately stood and started pacing, absently rubbing your back again. Dean was immediately at your side pushing your hands out of the way to rub soothing circles into the tense muscles. Maybe that warm shower was a good idea after all.

“Sam?” you called quietly. “Did you pull up that page yet?”

After a few minutes of listening to the sounds of the keyboard clacking you were finally shown the website in question. 

Every woman is different.  
Some experience nausea.  
Dull aching in the back.  
Cramps.  
Labour can last anywhere from hours to days!  
What was that crap! Days you could be like this! Yep it was seriously looking like this was it. The final stretch. Hopefully it would be hours and not days.

After a slight amount of panicking on your end you got Dean to help you into a warm shower to help soothe your muscles. In this moment you were very thankful of the amazing water pressure the Men of Letters had installed. 

You all spent the afternoon monitoring the contractions and trying to keep your mind off the pains that were slowly getting stronger and closer together. Finally at around six o’clock you couldn’t take anymore. 

You only just managed to stand up as yet another contraction overtook you. They had gotten to be steadily staying at only seven minutes apart and you were angrier than a hellhound who had been kicked in the face. You groaned in pain trying to focus on Dean’s voice gently guiding you to breathe, rubbing once more at your aching back since of course you had to get labour pain in your fucking back too. You turned to glare at Dean. 

“You and your stupidly pretty cock” you growled at him. 

You heard Sam muffle a laugh somewhere behind you.

“Don’t test me Gigantor” you spat at him. 

Suddenly you felt a slow leak run down your leg. Well fuck there goes my waters. Looks like putting off the hospital was no longer an option. 

“Babe you gotta get me out to the car, it’s time to head for the hospital. Sam can you get my bag and some towels. My waters just broke and i know your brother does not want any baby juices on his Baby.”

The look on Dean’s face at that last comment was almost enough to make this whole thing worth it for now.


End file.
